


Blessed

by therumandcokediaries



Series: Frostiron and Spiderson [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Broody Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Family, Friendship, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is a good friend, mentions of corporal punishment, slight stony undertones/vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumandcokediaries/pseuds/therumandcokediaries
Summary: I wanted to write some cuddly Peter but it accidentally turned into a mind theatre extract.Broody Steve talking to Tony. Slight Stony undertones/vibes





	Blessed

-

Steve looked at Tony and Peter. Peter was curled up on Tony’s lap, snuggled against his chest. He was dozing, his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony was holding the boy close, one hand stroking his hair gently. 

Tony felt him looking. “What?”

“Nothing. Nothing...” Steve said. “You just look so comfortable together”

“...Right”

Tony kissed Peter on the top of the head. 

“Do you like it?”

“Like what?”

“You know... Being a parent”

Tony paused for a moment. “Yeah, it’s not bad”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure”

“Do you think the government would let me adopt?”

“Uhh... Theoretically? I think it’s agencies that decide, not the government” Tony said. “Why?”

Steve looked at Peter. He swallowed.

“I think I want one”

“A kid? Really?”

“Why is that so surprising?”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know. I just didn’t see it coming”

“I spent a lifetime frozen in ice. I’ve probably got another lifetime to go before I pass. I think I’ve got time to be a father. I didn’t get a chance to do it the traditional way. Maybe the backup option would work”

“Don’t call it that. Adoption isn’t any lesser than having a kid the other way” Tony said, holding Peter closer, more protectively.

“I didn’t mean it like that” Steve said. “I didn’t mean it to sound that way”

“Ok. Alright. Sorry” Tony said. “...Are you sure you want a kid?”

“I think so. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately”

“Ok, but why?”

“Why what? Why have I been thinking about it?”

“Why do you want one?”

“Do I really need to list the reasons?” Steve sighed. “There’s just so much about it... Why do you like being a dad?”

“That’s such a weird question” Tony said. 

“It’s not too different from what you just asked me. You’re a dad. There’s a reason for that”

“I didn’t exactly become a dad under normal circumstances... I found Peter to give me a hand when we were all fighting. After that... He became a huge part of my life. He was my kid long before he lived with me. Long before Loki had even met him”

“You adopted him though”

“Yeah, I did” Tony nodded. “But it was after we lost May. After everything that happened that year... I was dad to him long before we signed the papers, long before May died. Us adopting Peter is so different to if you were gonna adopt a kid”

“I know what went on that year. Loki told me a lot about what happened in the run up to the adoption” Steve said. “You still invited a child into your life. You’re still a dad. I need to talk about this in real terms as well as theoretically”

Tony looked down at Peter, stroking the boys hair gently.

“Peter isn’t like other kids”

“Well, I know most kids can’t stick to walls”

“I’m not just talking about that” Tony mumbled, resting his mouth against Peter’s head. “You know he’s sick. He’s been through the mill a bit, and he’s got the scars to prove it”

“I know”

Tony went quiet for a minute or two, thinking, watching the rise and fall of Peter’s chest.

“It’s not easy” he said eventually. “Don’t get me wrong; I wouldn’t be without him for the world. But it’s difficult. Maybe it’s just because he’s sick, but he’s really difficult sometimes. The way he acts, the way he _re_ acts to things... He’s more than capable of being a total screaming nightmare, quite literally. Sometimes I really don’t know what to do. I lose my temper. Sometimes I just pick him up and haul him off to his room and leave him there to scream it out on his own because I can’t deal with it. Just sometimes...”

“I know it’s not easy”

“I make mistakes”

“Everyone makes mistakes”

“It’s different” Tony said. “I do stupid things. Every so often I tell him off for something he didn’t do, or I smack him harder than I intended to, or I shorten his lead a bit too much and end up smothering him...”

“You’re a good dad, Tony”

“How do you know?”

“Kids don’t trust bad parents. That kid wouldn’t be sleeping on your chest right now if you weren’t a good dad”

Tony didn’t look convinced. He rubbed Peter’s back firmly. 

“Are you thinking of adopting a baby?”

“I was thinking of getting an older kid, if I’m honest”

“How old? Are you talking like, a five year old, or an eight year old? Or... or older?”

“I haven’t really thought about it properly yet. I just don’t think I’d go for anything younger than four”

“Maybe you should look into it and think about it properly, if you’re so sure about it”

“I am sure. I think I want a family. A proper family. Having a kid has always sounded like something I should do, and now I want to. There’s a lot of little people out there who need looking after”

Steve went to lay a hand on Peter’s shoulder, and Tony suddenly flinched away from him, holding the boy protectively. Steve drew his hand back sharpish.

“Sorry”

Peter stirred, whimpering slightly. Tony shushed him, whispering reassuring words to him, and he soon went quiet and settled again, still sleeping. 

“No, _I’m_ sorry” Tony said. “I don’t know why I did that”

“I’d never hurt him, Tony”

“I know that” he sighed. “I’m sorry. Here, you can-...”

Steve carefully lay a hand on Peter’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He looked at Tony for permission, and then gently stroked the boys cheek with the back of his forefinger.

“He seems so small, doesn’t he?”

“There’s a reason Loki calls him ‘tiny’...” Tony swallowed. “Nothing can prepare you for the worry, Steve. It’s always in the back of your mind, but sometimes I just worry about him so much. I think that’s why he ends up smothered: I shorten his lead to try to keep him safe. It doesn’t always work: he gets cross and he sneaks out and he plays up because he feels boxed in. I can see it happening, but I guess we do everything we can to keep them out of harms way regardless”

“I worry about him too. I think everyone does. He might be a superhero but without that suit, he’s just a little kid. We’d all do anything to protect him, but I guess the responsibility really lies with you and Loki”

“It’s part of the reason he doesn’t do every mission. I try to cut him out of it, for his safety. Can’t cut him out of other things quite so easily”

“You do your best, you and Loki. I think you’re doing a good job. He’s well cared for and he adores both of you. That’s gotta be a reflection on you”

“Maybe a reflection on Loki. He’s really good with him”

“You both are. Tony, we all know you’re the kids favourite” Steve said. 

Tony sighed. Steve was quiet for a moment.

“He’s not a bad kid”

“I know that” Tony said. 

“I know he gets into trouble a lot, though”

“Yeah, but he’s not _bad_. He just does such silly, reckless, careless things sometimes”

“Like blowing up your oven?”

Tony laughed slightly. “Yeah, stuff like that”

Steve blew up over his top lip. "He got a good, sound spanking that night”

“Oh yeah, believe me, I remember. He didn’t speak to you for weeks”

“He was so cheeky to me that night. I couldn’t believe some of the things that were coming out of his mouth. I definitely wanted to revoke his blessed protection and spank him on the bare, _and_ wash his mouth out with soap. It’s a wonder I didn’t”

“Oh, he’s experienced that before. I blame Loki: he hardly ever used to swear before he met him, but now? Well, he certainly picked up something from the old bugger. Just a shame it was his sailor mouth”

“I think he was just so adamant he shouldn’t be punished for something he did accidentally, that he just kicked out a bit”

“That’s another thing he got from Loki. Loki gets cross and scathing and bitchy when he’s scared too. That was a tough night; I’ll give him that. How many times did you hit him again?”

“I don’t know. Fifty, officially, but I gave him extra swats for being cheeky and fussy”

“I was bloody furious that night”

“I don’t blame you. The state of your kitchen! How much did it cost to get fixed?”

“More than I care to admit” Tony said. “I still have no idea how he managed it, and this is coming from someone who set fire to a kettle. Or was that Loki? I don’t know, it was one of us anyway. Peter just said it wasn’t his fault, and that he doesn’t now how it happened either. That is probably the only time in any of our lives that we’ll see an oven literally split in two”

Steve laughed slightly. “Clint thought it was hilarious”

“Yeah, but he thinks everything that inconveniences me is hilarious. So my kitchen being half-destroyed was like Christmas come early for him. Not so much for me”

“How did Loki react? He wasn’t there that night”

“Oh, he went ballistic. It’s just a good job his mug survived. Actually, most of our good kitchen stuff survived. Still, Loki wasn’t happy. He was kinda good with the kid though”

“Oh really?”

“He had his own little tantrum, but he did it away from the kid. Then he went and talked to him, asked him what had happened. He listened to what he said, but he didn’t shout at him or anything like that. He just kinda told him he was a careless fool and left him alone” Tony sighed. “This kid gets himself into so many nightmare situations. And that’s even _without_ the Spiderman stuff”

“Talk about something else” Steve said. “Tell me what you love about being a dad. You’ve only highlighted the bad points so far”

Tony sat up a bit straighter, adjusting his hold on Peter. 

“Look at him. What do you see?”

Steve looked at Peter. He looked at Tony. “What do _you_ see?”

“I see my son”

“What else do you see?”

“What do you mean; what else?”

“What did you mean when you asked me what I saw? What do you see?”

Tony looked down at Peter. “My little boy. I see... someone who needs me. I see everything he means to me... Steve, I’ve told you before about that night, when his aunt died. I’ll never forget that fear. Never. Losing May was horrible. That whole thing, everything that happened that year, all those months, they were just so horrible”

“I remember you telling me that the room went cold when you realised it was his building” Steve said. “I remember seeing you one day when you’d had it really tough. I could see how much you were struggling. You got through it though, in the end. You and Loki, and the boy”

“Yeah, we did it. God, that year went on forever... Steve, I knew I could’ve lost him that night. If I had, I honestly don’t think I’d have been able to get through it”

Steve put an arm round Tony’s shoulders. “But you didn’t lose him. He might have changed after the accident, but he’s still here”

“Yeah...” Tony swallowed hard. “I’ve got him... Listen, I know it sounds horrible, so I don’t like saying it. But if one good thing came out of May’s death, it was being able to make this boy mine. Legally, I mean”

“You’re allowed to look at the silver lining. You were basically co-parenting him anyway”

“May always trusted me and Loki to look after him when she couldn’t. Like, if she was ill or going away or something” he laughed slightly. “You know, she used to joke to Peter, saying we’d adopt him if we had half the chance”

“It might have been a joke, but maybe it had a deeper meaning. She trusted you when she wasn’t around. She’d trust you now”

“Yeah, I know... Steve, look at him. Look at the way he is. He needs me. And he’s adorable”

“He is. He spends so much time cuddled up to you when I’m around. It- it looks nice...”

“It is nice, mostly” Tony shifted slightly. “I’ve got pins and needles in my arm now though. That’s not uncommon”

“Do you want me to take him for a bit?”

“Uhh... I don’t wanna wake him up” Tony paused. “If you pick him up, like, bridal style? He’s more likely to stay asleep”

“I’ll be gentle”

He took his arm from round Tony and went to take Peter from him.

“Wait” Tony said. “Uh, can you stand up, and try to take him from the other side? Kinda keep him like that when you sit down, like, so he’s kinda sat on your lap. It’s more comfortable for him that way”

“Of course” Steve nodded, understanding that Tony wasn’t comfortable having the boy turned away from him. 

Steve stood up and carefully lifted Peter into his arms and sat down again with him. He adjusted so he was positioned better and he could hold him more comfortably. He held him close, and Peter rested comfortably against his chest.

“...This is what I want” he said after a minute or two. “This is nice”

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Tony smiled, resting a hand on Peter’s cheek. “You’ve held him a lot before. Have you thought this then?”

“A few times, yes” Steve nodded, looking down at Peter. “How long can he sleep like this for? In your arms, I mean”

“Oh, I don’t know. Ages. I think I had him on me for five hours once, bar a couple of minutes when I had to move him so I could go to the loo. He probably would’ve slept on me all night, but I had to go and sort some work stuff out so I put him to bed”

“Wow. Is that his intention?”

“I don’t know; I’ve never asked. I think sometimes he just really needs a cuddle, and that’s why he comes and sits on me. Just sometimes he relaxes a bit too much and drops off. I don’t think he always means to”

“You have a stereotype nowadays of teenagers slamming doors and hating their parents and trying to be fiercely independent. It’s nice that Peter is so cuddly”

“He’s not a typical teenager. Still, his friends from school aren’t very stand-off-ish either. Like you said; it’s a stereotype. Peter’s been cuddly for ages, since long before he was with us full-time. That’s another way he’s similar to Loki: they both like hugs and physical comfort. I think they need it”

“You surprise me, Tony” Steve said. “You keep comparing him to Loki. Most people - including myself - see you in him. He’s so much like you”

“Poor kid” Tony said, but he smiled. “I think you’d be a good dad. I think you’d be kinda strict and rule with an iron fist, but you’d be good. You’d look after your kid really well”

“Thanks, Tony. I think I need to think about it a whole lot more, and read some books, but right now, it's definitely something I want to do” he looked at Tony. “Do you think I could do it alone?”

“Loki and I have both acted single-parent, for various reasons. It’s doable; plenty of people do it. You wouldn’t be doing it alone, anyway: you’ve got all of us lot. Let’s face it, there’s more than enough of us to choose from. There’d always be someone available if you needed a hand”

“That means a lot”

Peter stirred, making a funny little whining noise as he woke up. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked up at Steve.

“Hello, Peter”

“Hi...” 

“You ok there, kiddo?” Tony said.

Peter nodded, rubbing his eyes. 

“You still look exhausted”

“I feel it” Peter yawned. “Is it still today?”

“Yeah, it’s still today” Tony said. 

Peter whined, slipping off Steve’s lap. Steve gave him a little kiss on the temple.

“It’s been a rough week for you, I’m told”

“Why don’t we all go and have a drink?” Tony said quickly. “It’s getting late. Might be a good idea to wind down. Do you want a drink, sweetheart?”

Peter nodded. Tony ruffled his hair and stood up. 

“Ok. Kitchen...” he said, mostly to himself, as he walked off. 

Peter buried his face in his hands for a moment, only looking up when Steve stood up.

“Can I pick you up?”

Peter nodded. Steve lifted the boy into his arms. 

“People are always picking me up. Even some of the teachers at school. Although that’s usually to break up a fight” Peter said, resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “Either everyone’s stronger than I think, or I’m lighter than I thought”

“Maybe a bit of both” Steve said softly. “Does it bother you?”

“Not really. I’m used to it. It’s just kinda part of life now. I like it when daddy picks me up though” he swallowed. “I really miss him”

“He’ll be back in a few days, little one” Steve said. “Let’s go and join Tony”

-

Steve set Peter down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Tony was busy stirring a pan on the stove. 

“You still look tired” Steve said to Peter. “Tony said you’ve had a really tough week, is that right?”

Peter nodded. “I don’t wanna talk about it”

“Really? A problem shared is a problem halved, you know. You might feel better if you talk about it”

“Steve” Tony interrupted firmly. “He said he doesn’t want to talk. Don’t pressure him”

Steve glanced at him, and nodded. He turned back to Peter, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

“I’m sorry”

“It’s ok... It’s just been really horrible” 

“Do you want a hug?”

Peter paused, and nodded. Steve wound his arms round Peter, and the boy leant into him and slowly hugged him back, burying his face in his chest. Steve looked at Tony, who offered him a reassuring smile, setting the now-empty pan back on the stove. 

“Alright sweetheart, let go of uncle Steve now” Tony said.

Peter did so, and Tony pressed a mug of hot chocolate into his hand.

“Thank you”

“No problem kiddo” Tony ruffled his hair and handed a mug to Steve.

“Oh, I’m not really into sweet things right now” Steve said awkwardly, but he still took the mug.

“Just drink it, Mr Super Soldier” Tony said, grabbing the third mug from the side and leaning against the breakfast bar. 

“I didn’t think you’d still be here, uncle Steve” Peter said. 

“Well, we got talking” he glanced at Tony. 

“Oh, right” Peter looked down at his mug. 

“You’re very quiet”

“I’m thinking” Peter said. 

“Stop badgering him, Steve” Tony said, running his fingers through Peter’s curls. “We’re winding down, remember?”

“Sorry, sorry” 

Steve waited until Tony withdrew his hand, and then gently petted Peter’s hair. Peter leant into his touch. 

“We’ve been talking about you” Steve said. “I’m thinking of adopting a child”

“You’d make a good dad” Peter said. 

“Do you think so?”

“Mm-hm. You’re nice. You’re good at making people feel safe. And having a superhero dad is really cool, so you’ve got that advantage”

Tony laughed slightly, but Steve nodded quite seriously.

“Thank you, sweetheart”

Peter nodded. “I didn’t know you wanted kids”

“Well, I think it’s something that was always expected of me when I was young. Since getting out of the ice, I hadn’t really thought about it much until a few months ago. I think it would be nice. That’s why we were talking about you. I’ve seen you with your dads for a long time, and I like what you have together. I wanted to know a bit more about being a parent”

“I think you should talk to someone else” Peter said. “I have two stations: Tantrum Central and Clingy Park. Well, ok, maybe a few others, but still. I’m not like, yknow, typical. Maybe you should talk to uncle Clint. He’s had his kids since babies, and they’re kinda normal, as far as I know. I’ve never met them”

“Maybe I will. But I don’t think he’s too capable of serious conversation”

“Brutal honesty, perhaps” Tony said. “You need the honest bits. If you get a little kid, that’s a whole different set of challenges”

“After some of the creatures we’ve fought, and after skipping 70 years and having to adjust to a new era, I think I can honestly say I’m used to challenges. I wouldn’t be thinking about it seriously if I was only looking at the romanticised version of parenthood”

“Look at the negatives, sure, but you should definitely think about the romanticised bits too” Tony said. “Like days out and lazy nights in front of the telly. Or those little things like getting to know their little quirks, and always having company. This one has a habit of popping up when I’m busy in the lab or the office, and just keeping me company. He helps out in the lab, and he’ll just sit at my feet or on my desk in the office and talk to me. He’s a darling”

Peter raised an eyebrow at him, but he looked pleased. 

“What about helping out generally? Chores, I mean?”

Tony sucked his breath. “Hate that word. No, he’s good. He’ll hoover and do his room and do the kitchen. He’ll do pretty much anything else if we ask him to. He’s pretty good at tidying up after himself too, so that goes a long way to keeping the house clean”

“I am still here, you know” Peter said.

“Yeah yeah, we know” Tony said, ruffling his hair roughly. “Finish your hot chocolate”

“You’re a good kid, Peter” Steve said, resting a hand on the side of Peter’s face and rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb. 

“Yeah, I know” Peter yawned, downing the rest of his drink. “What time is it?”

“It’s nearly eleven, chick” Tony said, checking his watch.

Peter stood up, rinsing his mug and setting it on the draining board.

“I’m real tired. Is it ok if I go to bed?”

“Sure thing, kiddo” Tony said. 

Peter yawned again, and hugged Steve. 

“Goodnight, little one” Steve said, hugging him back and kissing him on the forehead. 

“Goodnight, uncle Steve” 

Tony pulled Peter close. Steve watched the way Tony hugged him. He held him so close, his arms fully round him, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip. Steve watched the way Peter nestled into him, nuzzling against his chest and closing his eyes. There was something so pure and comfortable about it. Steve wanted a bit of that. There was a lot of things about being a parent that appealed to Steve. The love and comfort Peter and Tony had? Well, that was part of it - but an important part all the same. He loved Peter, and he knew the boy loved him too - but it was different. Good. But different. He liked being uncle, but he wanted to be dad. 

Tony kissed Peter on the cheek and gave him a final squeeze before letting go. 

“Alright chick, you head off. I’ll check on you in a bit” Tony said, sending him on his way with a little pat on the bottom. 

Steve looked at Tony once Peter had left the room. 

“What?”

“Does he mind you checking on him?”

“No, I think it reassures him. Reassures me too” Tony said, raising his mug to his lips. 

“Does Loki do it too?”

“Oh yeah, and he’s worse than me. He checks his pulse when he’s asleep”

“Really? Why?”

“I think he just panics. If Peter falls asleep on him, he checks it every fifteen minutes. I know; I’ve watched him. He checks it more when he’s sick, too”

Steve sat down. “Do you?”

“No. I do sometimes pause and check he’s breathing. Like, you know when people are fast asleep and they’re really still, and it takes a few moments before you see their chest move? I think that’s just parenthood, though. You worry for no real reason. Still, you do things to make yourself feel reassured”

“Aside from that, why else do you check on him?”

“In case he needs me. Or if he needs his jug filling or something”

“Ok. And how often do you check on him?”

“Probably more than most people would check on a fifteen year old” Tony said. “During the night, usually an hour after he’s gone to bed, and then again when I wake up. If I wake up during the night and can’t get back to sleep, I’ll check on him again. When he’s not asleep, like, if he’s hanging out in his room or whatever, I check on him just every once in a while. I like checking he’s ok”

“You care about him so much” Steve said admirably. 

“More than anything else in the world. He’s my little boy” Tony set his mug down and looked at Steve. “If you’re ready to put a little person first, if you’re ready for the worry and the parents evenings and all of the silly things they do, and if you’re ready for all those times where horrible things happen and there’s nothing you can do about it... If you’re ready for all the downs as well as the ups, you’ll be a great parent, Steve. And hey” he nudged him with his elbow. “Some agencies ask for references for their adopters. I’ll give you a reference”

Steve stood up, and Tony looked at him, taken aback by his sudden movement. Steve swallowed, and hugged him tight.

“Thank you”

*


End file.
